magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chronik Hintergrund
Bitte betrachtet den Hintergrund als genau dies: einen Hintergrund vor dem Ihr euren Charakter (weiter) entwickeln könnt, einen Hintergrund um euch einzustimmen. Dies ist NICHT eine Sammlung von allgemeinverfügbarem Charakterwissen. (Dazu schreibe ich separat einen Artikel) Der Kalte Krieg In der vergangenen Dekade seit verschwinden der Meister ist eine neue Generation Magi zu Ruhm und Macht gelangt, welche nicht mehr den offenen Konflikt sucht(natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen). Es traten zwar die prophezeiten Zeichen auf(z.B. der Rote Stern) aber die Welt endete nicht, kein riesiger Meteor stürzte auf die Erde zu, keine Vorsintflutlichen läuteten Gehenna ein. Wieder einmal hat eine Prophezeiung (scheinbar) unrecht gehabt welche das Ende der Welt voraussagte. Zwischen Traditionen und Technokratie herscht seit dem verschwinden der Meister kein offener Krieg mehr; aber Frieden kann man es auch nicht nennen. Viele Traditionsmagi sind mittlerweile auch stark von der Technik beeinflusst und sehen in Ihr nicht mehr ein Werkzeug des Feindes, sondern ein weiteres Mittel zum Zweck. Wie in vielen Großstädten ist auch die Lage in NY umkämpft. Grundsätzlich und vor allem am Tag ist der Konsensus Technokratie geprägt. In finsteren Gassen bei Nacht und Nebel ist aber vieles möglich was sich die Schulweisheit nicht erklären kann. Auch das Aufkommen von Technomagiern außerhalb der SoE und VA, wie zum Beispiel der Technoschamanen oder des Hauses Thyg, hat die Situation für (einen Teil) der Traditionalisten verbessert. The Council(s) Es ist zum momentanen Zeitpunkt nicht völlig klar, ob es ein Konzil der Traditionen gibt oder mehrere. Die durch den Avatarsturm immer noch gestörte Kommunikationslage trägt dazu bei diesen Zustand beizubehalten. Die meisten vermuten allerdings, das es mindestens 2 Konzile gibt. Eines Erdgebunden und eines im Umbra. Chantries Mehr als Früher sind die Gildehäuser in den Vordergrund gerückt, sie haben heute politisch mehr zu sagen so lange es um örtlich begrenzte Angelegenheiten geht. Da es immer noch nur wenige Meister gibt ist die Nachfrage nach und Verwendung von Herolden hoch. Je nach Art des Gildehausese gibt es (wieder/immer noch)politische Machtkämpfe(CC, OOH, E) Die Herren der Nacht Manhattan wird von der Camarilla kontrolliert, der Rest der Metropolregion steht unter Sabbateinfluss. Es kommt nicht zu sehr vielen Maskeradebrüchen, und die meisten vorkommenden werden von der Camarilla vertuscht. Der Sabbat hat (momentan) kein Interesse daran sich mit dieser Art von Problemen vor der eigenen Haustür zu belasten. Der Grund weshalb Manhattan nicht überrannt wird ist unter anderem darin zu sehen, dass der Sabbat nicht geeint an einem Strang zieht, sondern sich zwei große Fraktionen gegenseitig behindern. Gaias Wächter In New York existiert eine Septe der Garou: Sept on the Green, Bone Gnawer, Central Park - New York City Die Volkszählung Ein Magus auf 590.000 und ein Zauberer auf 197.000. In der ganzen Welt sind dies dann etwa 11.000 Magi und 33.000 Zauberer. In der Metropolregion New York mit etwa 18 Millionen Einwohnern sind dies also ca. 30 Magi und 91 Zauberer. In New York selbst etwa 8 Millionen also 14 Magi und 45 Zauberer Vampire in New York City 200+ (1 auf 40.000) etwa 450 in der Metropolregion Werwölfe 18-36 (1 auf 500.000) Blutsgeschwister etwa 520 Feenartige etwa 400-900 (1 auf 20000) Kategorie:NYCC